


如饴

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [19]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 家庭伦理剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作。
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普, 赵德昭&赵德芳, 赵普＆赵承宗
Series: 念以倾心 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877
Kudos: 1





	如饴

“今日还是老样子，这大半夜的，辛苦丈人了。”  
听得锦衣少年一席话，孙大郎忙往脚店外摆了摆手，“不敢，不敢。相公吃着俺家的东西好，小老儿欢喜还来不及呢——赵小官人才是真辛苦，不过官人年纪轻轻便在相府当差，前途无量啊。”  
赵承宗闻言扯了扯嘴角，也不去纠正，兀自将风帽系紧。  
不一会儿，店家便捧出包好的吃食来给他。半是羊汤胡饼之类，半是甜水糕点之类，皆冒着腾腾的热气。  
也许是虑着那些清淡口味的会供给女眷，碗盏无不精致漂亮——意识到这点的赵小官人心情不由又阴郁几分。

“有劳大郎一路奔波。”  
自家马车上探出个黑脸大汉的脑袋，笑得见牙不见眼。赵承宗垂了头，一板一眼地应他：“臣不敢。”  
当朝天子屈尊纡贵地接了他带回的“朝食”——虽然现在还根本看不到日出的迹象，但姑且这么叫吧——又仔细将帘子掖好，看来多少还想着避嫌。  
只是车内的情形遮得住，那些温存暧昧的语声却无处回避，楔子般钉进他耳朵来。  
“再睡会儿便是……昨晚上……你可累得不轻……”  
束发之年正是通人事的时候。  
……哪怕想强辩这只是君臣之礼，却连自己都无法说服。

眼见得快到丹凤门，皇帝悄没声息地溜下车，抄小路回宫去了。  
随后走出来他的……父亲。  
身姿修长，面容冷峻。一袭紫袍衬出调鼎鼐理阴阳的大臣威仪，从头到脚连根头发丝都分毫不乱，端的是衣冠楚楚。  
半点也看不出在另个男人怀中婉转相承的模样。  
赵大郎强压下朝他大喊大叫的冲动，恭恭敬敬地把一盏写着“左仆射兼门下侍郎同中书门下平章事赵”的灯笼递过去。  
赵相公点头接了，擎起那星红光，向待漏院门内行去——很快便被似乎无穷无尽的黑夜和蜂拥而来奉承的人群吞没，消失在少年视线中。

今日常朝，宰相押班时赵承宗自不能跟着。  
他本想赶紧回家补觉，却听内侍传话说贵州防御使请他过访——自二皇子德昭半年前出阁，两人就没再见过。  
此刻听到儿时玩伴的消息，就是恨不能跟皇室撇清关系的赵衙内，也不由想念。  
前夜刚落过雪，赵承宗脚步颇有些艰难。好不容易走到地儿，却被一团雪球“啪”地砸了满脸。  
他反应过来凶手是谁后，真想把那个跨在栏杆上“咯咯”直笑的熊孩子踹进金明池。  
跟着便听见赵德昭忍俊不禁的声音。  
“四哥，快跟你宗哥哥道歉——哎唷！赵小相公你欺君犯上，我告诉官家去！”

赵承宗面不改色地拍掉手上的雪，“这叫有来有往，弟债兄偿。”  
三人笑闹一阵，半年未见的陌生感早已烟消云散。  
赵承宗抱起打扮得像颗小枣的四皇子德芳，看看他玉雪可爱的小脸，又看看他哥黝黑的面庞，没留神把心里话讲了出来：  
“贤昆仲倒长得不像。”  
“可不是么，”赵德昭笑道，“四哥随他娘。你瞧这细眉细眼的，不知道的还以为是赵相的儿子，你俩才是亲兄弟的面呢。”  
说者无心听者有意，赵承宗蓦地想起——德芳今年六岁，算算日子，他怀上的时候，可不就是……可不就是……父亲刚入今上幕府那年。

而自四皇子后，正值壮年的君王好像……好像就再没生育过儿女。  
赵衙内正心乱如麻，二皇子却从他面上看出端倪。  
“怎么啦？你脸色难看得很。”  
“我……我饿了。”赵承宗搪塞，“还有些冷。”  
德昭看来并不信他的借口，却很体贴地没再追问，“那倒是我招待不周，快进屋来暖暖，吃点东西——若是你出了个好歹，别说赵相，就官家都饶不了我。”  
“……他是你亲老子，一口一个‘官家’，倒不嫌生分。”  
“毕竟君臣之礼不可废嘛……再说，我老子看着倒是更疼你一些。”  
赵小相公忍了又忍，才把那句“我不稀罕”咽了回去。

步入贵州防御使的府邸——其实不过是座位于前朝和后宫之间的偏殿而已——赵承宗见女使端来的满盘子甜食，脸顿时黑了。  
二皇子瞧着好笑，“我记得从前你最喜欢这些，怎么才半年便转了性子？”  
赵衙内不知道父亲和皇帝之间事情的时候，确实嗜甜。  
可现在只觉得那个男人最爱吃的东西，都变了味。  
——就像他本人一样，又黏糊，又恶心。  
“此乃女子和……和小人所好，岂是我等男儿所当沉溺？”  
“这还没过年呢，”赵德昭见他声色俱厉，忍不住掀了掀眉毛，“你打哪儿吃了一嘴炮仗过来？”

“……”  
赵承宗哑口无言，还是二皇子不忍心为难他，叫厨下送了汤饼来。  
当时只见两大一小三颗脑袋埋在碗口“西里呼噜”地用功，倒避免了讲话的尴尬。  
“吃得好热，”德昭扯开衣领，大马金刀地给自己打扇子，“这冬日无聊，不免找些耍子——前几天张德钧孝敬了我一副骰子格，你要不要玩？”  
赵衙内听他提起那个总跟着皇帝来自家的死宦官，没好气地应道：“二大王可仔细着玩物丧志，现下不好好读文习武，来日想搞顶白帽子戴可就难了。”  
话音落下他才意识到自己在说啥，刹时间满室静默，只听赵德芳吸溜面条的声音。

“阿宗，”好半晌，德昭才开口唤他，“你还不知道我吗？我……我既不是那块料，也没有那个心。”  
二大王突然将脸扭到一旁，躲开赵承宗的眼睛。  
“官家但凡有一星半点给我的意思……怎么会在我出阁的时候，连个王爷都不教我做呢。说什么我年纪还小……等我加冠的时候，怕是三叔皇太弟都当上了。”  
赵衙内正想着怎么安慰，德昭又道：  
“君父之命，他既不准我争，我就不能争——表现得纨绔些，既让三叔放心，也免了官家为难，岂非两全其美？我做个富贵闲人便罢，读文习武有什么用处？”

赵承宗听他语中失落，一句“我爹却是想让你当太子”已到了嗓子眼，却临场换作“不是说要玩骰子格吗？还不快取了来”。  
只是到底没玩成。  
赵衙内刚掷了个双四堂印，便听下人来报，他老子已到了门口。  
那边厢二皇子匆匆忙忙“毁尸灭迹”，这边厢赵承宗拉着德芳小手迎出去，满心皆是空白。  
赵相公一襟风雪——看样子是外头又开始下了——面上表情比平日还冷漠些。跟随后赶来的赵德昭讲话时倒客客气气，只说今日叨扰二殿下，有事要现把自家小子带回去。  
二殿下只好送他一个“你自求多福吧”的眼神。

坐进马车里，父子俩相对无言。  
“……你到这儿来，怎么就不先派人跟我说一声呢？”赵普叹道，“为父找不到你，还以为是怎么了。”  
离得近了，做儿子的看清他眼中疲惫，不觉有些愧疚——但想到眼前人那些不堪的行径，心肠又很快变硬了。  
“相公日理万机，不敢以这等小事叨扰。”赵承宗不冷不热地答。  
“与你相关，对我便不是小事。”赵相公似乎想抬起手来摸摸他的头，却又放弃了，“下不为例。”  
赵衙内吃软不吃硬，见他不怪罪，便觉自己似乎也有道歉的必要。只是还没来得及开口，赵普已经转了话题：  
“二殿下如今可在风口浪尖上，你同他……还是莫要走得太近。”

赵承宗瞬间被这句话点爆了。  
“你……相公什么意思？”少年“蹭”一下站起来，险些撞到车厢顶部，“当初觉得二大王会是储君，就让我同他结交；如今皇弟起来了，反要我跟他划清界限不成？这种趋炎附势的事——你把我当成什么！”  
“我并非……”  
“你就是！你连身体发肤都能拿来当巩固权位的工具，何况是儿子！”  
不管不顾吼出来这句话，赵衙内顿觉痛快。他看着父亲煞白的脸，决定哪怕被揍死都要先说个尽兴。  
“我看你还是扶二大王登基的好。阿昭性子软，虽说不能封你当太后，总不会追究乱宫闱的罪过。”

“开封尹便难说了，就算你想故技重施爬官家的床，这么大年纪了人家恐怕也不会要——等当今百年之后……”  
“赵承宗！”  
赵大郎素来听闻他爹在朝堂上颇有凶名，但直到今日，才知道这个寡言的男人生气时有多恐怖。  
“你敢诅咒官家，我让你后悔生下来。”赵普几乎是从牙缝里挤出这些话。  
赵承宗忍不住缩了缩脖子。  
“官家官家，你除了官家脑子里还有什么？你为子之孝、为父之慈、为夫之义、为人之耻何在？旁人的爹爹是顶天立地的大丈夫，我爹却是个媚上惑主的佞幸，你让我怎么有脸出门——”

赵普被他气笑了。  
“你觉得我不配当你爹？行，赶紧滚下车去，别跟来蹭我家的饭吃。要是能自食其力，本相敬你是条汉子。”  
赵衙内万万没想到他会如此答，目瞪口呆。  
“你——我还未成人，你怎么能赶我走！祖母绝不容你这样做！你——”  
他尚在挣扎，却已经被赵相公一把从马车上推了下去，重重摔在地上。  
……好在积雪甚厚，虽然狼狈不堪，到底没受伤。  
“你发什么疯？”赵承宗“呸呸”吐出口中雪，朝他爹吼道，“虎毒尚且不食子，你简直狼心狗——”  
“我要狼心狗肺，你岂不是狗娘养的。”赵普满不在乎，“大郎啊，冷不冷？”

“啥？”  
赵相公心平气和，“我问你冷不冷。”  
“废话！我快冻死了！”赵承宗哆哆嗦嗦地喊，“你——你不想等你老了没人送终就赶紧拉我上去……”  
“这点冷都受不了？”赵普居高临下地看他，眼里闪着刀子般锋锐的光，“这座汴京城，每年过冬的时候有多少人冻死饿死，你知道吗？”  
“这跟我有什么关——”  
“这个大宋国，有多少人一岁奔波劳苦，连口饱饭都吃不上，稍有水旱之灾，便家破人亡妻离子散，你知道吗？”  
“这方天下，有多少人辗转烽烟战火，无论君主有多么苛刻暴虐，只要能让他们过上太平日子就可以山呼万岁，你知道吗？”

“你根本什么都不知道。”  
“你娇生惯养，锦衣玉食。群臣奉你为衙内，皇子视你如友交。你可以自甘堕落，靠为父的功劳一辈子混吃等死。但你总该明白，这一切是谁给你的！你现在拥有的东西，哪一件是你自己挣来的？”  
赵承宗趴在雪地里，明明是大冬天，脸上却好像着了火。  
“你明明比这世上许多人都幸运，却因为你爹跟皇帝睡了几觉这种小节，就觉得谁都对不起你！端起碗吃饭，放下碗骂爹，哪有这么便宜的事？”  
“我……是我错了……”  
“知道错就自己起来！记着，在你比为父更强之前，那些毁谤君父的小心思给我捂严实了，半点都别往外露！”

赵衙内回到家里裹着被子喝上姜汤的时候，才恍觉自己被老奸巨猾的某相绕了进去。  
毕竟他自己的优裕生活是由老爹跟皇帝睡觉换来（？）这件事，和与皇帝睡觉本身是否正当一点关系都没有。  
可既然当时认了怂，再拿这个说事也……别说他爹了，赵承宗自己都看不上自己。  
皇帝傍晚走进相府的时候看见的就是赵小相公一副生无可恋的表情，不由奇道：“大郎这是怎么了？”  
“听我说年后要送他去禁军里磨练，受不得苦，正别扭着呢。”赵相公面不改色地说瞎话。  
赵官家一拍大腿，“这个好，咱自家孩子是得多练练，等我交代他们——哦对了，今天从孙家脚店路过新买的点心，捂在怀里还热乎着呢，则平你赶紧尝尝。”

赵承宗忍不住对着给他爹喂食的手翻了个白眼。  
……齁死你们哦。


End file.
